Insatiable
by luna raya
Summary: From the moment Bella Swan lost her virginity, in her father's police cruiser to town newbie, Edward Cullen, she was insatiable. In the ten years since then, sex was all she wanted, and Bella managed to have a lot of it. AH/HEAVY SMUT WARNING!


_Hello All! Here's another one-shot I've written. I must warn you, this is extremely Sexual. There's a small plot but it's mostly just smut:) So if you are under 18, please leave now. Thank you!_

_I know a lot of this story will seem unrealistic, but I just wanted Bella and Edward to have lots of sex without issues getting in the way. That and I always hate reading stories where Bella is this pure virgin while Edward bangs his way through the female population. Thought Bella should have a shot too. _

_**Disclaimer**: Not mine, merely dirtying S. Meyer's characters._

_Hope you enjoy. Please Read and Review! THANKS!_

* * *

><p>He had complete control over her.<p>

At least, that's what she led him to believe.

From the moment Isabella Swan-she refused to change her name, married or not, and preferred to be called Bella, not Isabella-lost her virginity at fourteen years of age, in the backseat of her father's police cruiser to town newbie, Edward Cullen, she was insatiable. In the ten years since then, sex was all she wanted, and Bella managed to have a lot of it.

Of course, her husband did not like this.

Not that he knew about all of it.

Bella Swan was beautiful. With flowing brown hair, sparkling brown eyes, skin pale and soft, and curves in all the right places, she was the personification of the girl-next-door. She was a good student, and always did what her divorced parents told her to do. But she was also growing up and her body was changing and boys were now taking a strong notice in her. And she was taking notice in them as well.

Bella lived with her mother, yoga instructor Renee, in Phoenix, Arizona, and during the summers off from school, would visit her father, Police Chief Charlie, in tiny Forks, Washington. The summer just before she was to start high school, Bella met Edward. His cookie-cutter beautified family had just moved to Forks, so that his father, Carlisle, could work at the local hospital, while he mother, Esme, toyed around with Interior Design. It was while picking up dinner from the Lodge, Bella accidently walked right into Edward. Literally.

It was lust at first sight after that.

What started out as a clumsy mishap, followed by numerous apologies in which Bella invited Edward over to cook for him to make up for her clumsiness, turned into a steamy late night visit from Edward. Rather than risk getting caught with a boy in her room, Bella grabbed her father's cruiser keys and shoved Edward into the backseat. She climbed in after, straddling his lap and removing her night shirt at the same time.

It was an awkward affair, both being virgins and both each other's first kiss. But after much grinding and writhing, Bella's panties were removed, Edward's jeans and boxers pushed down to his knees and then penetration. It was over quickly, and Edward was embarrassed, but that one moment unleashed something in Bella that she never imagined.

After a hasty goodbye, and a promise that Edward return the following night, Bella Swan's sexual appetite was awoken. Nearly every day and night that summer, except during the week Edward and his family went camping, and the times when Bella's cycle reared its ugly head, Bella and Edward would sneak off someplace and explore one another.

The summer before high school, Bella Swan experienced her first kiss, her first sexual intercourse, gave her first blow job, and watched fascinated and so completely aroused as Edward's glorious bronze locks rested between her thighs while he licked and sucked against her pussy. On her last day in Forks, her flight leaving at six p.m. that night, Bella snuck Edward into her room where they fucked like rabbits until her father returned home from work to drive her to the airport.

It was a bittersweet parting for the two teens, both enjoying one another's company, enjoying what they had learned together. But with a promise to continue their explorations whenever Bella was able to return, it was a simple goodbye.

With high school in full gear, Bella concentrated on her studies but every now and again, her mind would drift back to her summer vacation and all the wonderful things she had discovered with Edward Cullen. It would make her aroused, make her squirm in her seat, and before long, Bella was craving another body pressed against her own, craving a hard dick pumping in and out of her.

She never made it back to Forks. Two days after Thanksgiving, her father, while driving to the local store, hit a patch of ice and spun out, his car careening over into a ditch. They told Bella he didn't feel a thing, but she couldn't handle it. Not even the funeral. She would never get to see her father again, or listen to his fishing stories. She was never going to see tiny Forks again. And with that, she never managed to see the green-eyed bronze-haired boy she gave her lust and virginity too. Her thoughts made her sad, and she withdrew for a time, but after some time, Bella began to bounce back.

She was never lonely. And it wasn't long before her previous cravings were being met.

First it was the Junior Class President. Then she managed to get the Senior Class President before he turned eighteen. By the time she was eighteen years old herself, Bella had managed to ensnare the starting lineup for her school's varsity football team. Going off to college at Arizona State was another story altogether. Again, Bella took her studies seriously, but she began to get restless again.

It was the week before Thanksgiving break, that Bella attended a frat party, playing spin the bottle just for kicks. On her fourth spin, the bottle turned and turned, before landing on Heidi, a beautiful blond junior two people down from her. Never in her life had Bella considered kissing another girl, but rules being rules, she followed through and puckered up.

That was the first night Bella felt another woman's lips against her own, the first night she caressed another woman's supple breasts with her hands, and tasted another woman's pussy. After that night, Bella realized she loved fucking women just as much as she loved fucking men.

The last week of school before graduation, Bella experienced her first threesome. While partying away to the thrill of almost being college graduates, though not quite knowing what she wanted to do with her English Degree, Bella and her sometime fuck-buddy Felix, scampered off to one of the frat houses many bedrooms for a little fun. Halfway through their make out session, a girl, Gianna, knocked on the door. Looking for her boyfriend thinking he was off cheating on her, Gianna was more than willing to join Bella and Felix as payback.

So while Bella licked Gianna's pink pussy, pinching and teasing the girl's rosy nipples, Felix pumped his cock in and out of Bella's pussy, the condom glistening with their arousal.

For her twenty-second birthday, Bella had another threesome. While she wasn't ready for anal penetration just yet, she so very much wanted one cock to fuck her hard while she greedily sucked off another. Lucky for her, Marcus and Stefan, two guys she'd known from the frat parties she'd attended, were willing and able. That night, Bella got her birthday present when each guy fucked her and let her suck them off. Though that night, she refused to swallow, instead having them come on her tits.

It was when she turned twenty-three years old that things began to change. Or at least, that's what she let everyone believe. While working her way up the ladder at a local paper, Bella met James Traynor. He was a good looking man, with blond hair and blue eyes. While she worked in the entertainment section, trying to find some use for her degree, James was working to become a sports writer. After several group outings for work, James asked Bella out on a date. Having never really had a true boyfriend before, save for what could have been considered a relationship when she was fourteen with Edward Cullen, Bella said yes.

Several months passed of the two of them going out before James asked Bella to be his official girlfriend. At first she wasn't sure about this. Up until then, Bella was still casually seeing whoever she wanted, getting fucked by random men and women whenever the mood struck. Sure, she and James hung out, went out, slept together once or twice, but Bella still wanted her cravings met. It was an intense conversation they had, Bella decreeing her need for release, and the need for different "flavors" as she described them, and James believing it was time for Bella to stop playing childish games.

There was nothing wrong with monogamy, he claimed. Bella agreed to be his girlfriend, but only if she was allowed to occasionally sample other tastes. After much debate, James conceded; Bella could "step outside" their relationship, as he described it, but only if he could watch. Bella agreed, and the first few times had been exciting, the thrill of being fucked by someone while James watched was a deep aphrodisiac for Bella. But after time, she began to feel awkward. He never wanted to physically participate, but he always insisted on talking. He always believed he could arouse her better with his words.

He couldn't. Mostly he was just growing into a distraction. He turned her love for the taste of pussy, and her desire for thick dicks pounding her into bad porno soundtracks. As though there was ever a good porno soundtrack.

After a while, Bella told James she was giving up on the whole thing. She, with her fingers crossed behind her back, promised she was done with her so-called wild ways, had sewn all her oats. Figuratively speaking, of course. He never did realize she was lying.

It was two months before her twenty-fourth birthday when James proposed. She should have said no. But seeing all her so-called friends getting married, Bella felt like she was missing out on what they all claimed was exciting and fun. So she said yes and after a quick two month engagement, Bella married James Traynor just after her birthday with the condition she could keep her last name.

Bella Swan was an independent woman and refused to be tied down. She viewed taking the name Traynor to be the worst sort of binding. James just thought she was being cute.

As luck would have it, James did make head sports writer, only he didn't get the job in Arizona. Instead, six months into their new marriage, Bella moved with her new husband to Seattle, Washington where he would be writing for the Seattle Times. Bella, having given up on entertainment, and now attempting to write her own romance novel, was thrilled with the move. It had been near ten years since she'd last stepped foot in Washington, and the memories she had of the state were ones she cherished.

It was by chance that one day, while sitting inside a small mom and pop coffee shop that a knock resounded against the window she was sitting next too. Looking up from the book she was reading, Bella felt her mouth fall open. There, in the damp mist of the afternoon, stood vibrant green eyes and bronze hair.

"Edward Cullen." Bella stood from her seat as he walked up to her. He was still as beautiful as the last time she'd seen him though the fourteen year old she remembered had grown into a very striking man. A man so striking, she felt her nipples tighten and her panties become wet. At the sight of him, Bella felt a twinge of regret. There had been so many people between her first time with him and now, and she always wished she would've have returned to Forks, if only just to see him again.

"Bella? I can't believe it's really you!" Edward pulled her into a hug, caressing her back gently like friends do. "How are you doing?"

"I'm well. I just moved here actually." She didn't bother to mention James. There was no need. Her tacky ring gave her away just like Edward's ugly band gave him away.

"How long?" Edward asked, pointing to her hand.

"Six months. You?" she countered.

"Same." There was silence for a moment before both sat at Bella's table. "Are you happy?"

"Eh, not really," she replied with a shrug.

"Yeah, me either."

"He has so many rules," Bella began, not realizing the tirade had escaped. "Don't do this, you can't do that. I will only _allow_ it if I can watch. He never participated, just talked. Talked too damn much, if you ask me."

"Watch?" Edward leaned forward in his chair, his eyes twinkling. "Watch what, exactly?"

"Um, oh, well," Bella stuttered, her cheeks turning pink. "Well, watch me have… sex with other people."

"People… you mean as in men _and_ women?"

Bella's blush only deepened. It wasn't that she was embarrassed. It wasn't even that she felt guilty for not "waiting" for Edward. It was the ideas running through her head, of being with him again, tasting him again, watching him taste her. "Yes. I've discovered quite the affinity for the feel and taste of a woman."

Edward adjusted in his seat and the green in his eyes was all but gone, replaced with black. It was the same look she remembered from when they were fourteen. "Go somewhere with me?"

She didn't have to think, her body just acted. Nodding, Bella stood, grabbing her jacket and book, letting Edward guide her out the door.

It was a short walk to a quaint house and Bella had absolutely no idea where they were or how they got there. All she knew was the front door shut, and Edward was standing right next to her, breathing the same air as her again. In an instant, their mouths were connected, tongues caressing, while lips danced.

Edward pinned Bella against the door, his hands running up and down her sides, grazing her breasts but not fully touching. Not liking the lack of contact, Bella hoisted herself up, connecting her hot center with the bulge in Edward's pants. She began to rotate her hips in time with his thrusts, enjoying the friction but wishing for better contact.

"Ten years I've waited for this," Edward breathed, his mouth leaving a hot wet path down her neck. "Ten years of needing this." His lips were at the swell of her breasts, his tongue licking and mouth sucking on the soft flesh. Bella felt her shirt ripped open, the material for the cup of her bra torn away from her left breast. "God, I've missed you."

She was in heaven. The feel of Edward's mouth, sucking, licking, playing with her nipple was sending tingles through her entire body. "Mmm, let me taste you. It's been too long." She had a grip on his hair, holding him against her chest while also trying to pull him away. "Please, baby, please let me suck your cock." She knew she didn't need to beg, but she liked the rumbles it was causing in Edward's chest.

Carefully, Edward released his hold, allowing Bella to step back onto the ground. Immediately she dropped to her knees, her fingers making quick work of his belt, button and zipper. Yanking his jeans and boxers down, Bella watched with lust-filled eyes as Edward's very prominent erection sprung out. "Fuck, I've missed you too." She flicked her tongue against the tip, collecting the pre-cum before wrapping her lips around the head.

Diligently Bella worked Edward's cock, her tongue circling the base, her cheeks hollow for maximum suction. It was a heady thing, having Edward's dick back in her mouth, listening to his grunts and groans. She found _his_ "dirty talk" was definitely a turn on.

"That's it, baby, just like that," he said as she ran her teeth along his length. "Oh yeah, suck my cock, take it all," he groaned as she deep-throated him. "You like it when I fuck your mouth? Mmm, naughty girl, I love watching my cock pump in and out of those pretty pink lips of yours," he grunted when her hands began massaging his balls. "Fuck, Bella, I wanna come in your sweet mouth," he half-gasped as she hummed her approval before blowing his load hot and salty down the back of her throat.

His hands, which had been tousled in her hair, and guiding her head as her mouth moved over his shaft, reached forward, bracing himself against the wall. "Jesus, fuck!" he exclaimed, his breath raspy. Bella just smiled sweetly, moving to stand before him. The feral look was still in his eyes as he grabbed her shoulders, pulling her to him as he kissed her hard, tasting his cum still on her tongue.

Bella just moaned and let him take control. His hands left her shoulders, massaging her breasts, tearing her shirt and bra from her body. Then they made a path down her stomach toward the waistband of her jeans. Without any fanfare, Edward pulled apart the buttons and shoved his hands into her wet panties. "Oh, God!" Bella moaned her eyes fluttering closed as Edward's finger grazed her clit.

"Fuck, Bella, you're so wet! You like sucking my cock, don't you, baby? Hmm, you like it when I fuck your mouth, don't you?" Edward kept rubbing her clit, before sliding a finger along her dripping slit, teasing her opening. "It was so fucking hot watching you on your knees for me, Bella. You made me so hard just watching your lips wrap around my shaft. But now it's my turn to return the favor. Now it's my turn to taste you again."

Watching through lidded eyes, Bella felt her jeans pulled away from her body as Edward kissed his way down to the apex of her thighs. She was so turned on she could feel her juices leaking down her legs already with just the thought of those pretty green eyes, and vibrant bronze hair back between her legs. "Are you gonna lick my pussy, Edward? I love it when you lick my pussy, the way your tongue flicks my clit and fucks my hole."

"You're getting me hard again, baby. I'm gonna need to fuck you soon, but first I need to taste you," he merely murmured before plunging between her legs.

She held tight to his head, her fingers threaded through his hair. "That's it, baby, work my clit," she moaned as his teeth gently clamped around the nub. "Ooh yeah; fuck my pussy with your tongue. You look so fucking hot fucking my pussy with your mouth," she grunted as Edward began massaging his tongue in and out of her tight hole. "Fuck, baby, you're gonna make me cum," she cried just before Edward's nimble fingers began massaging her g-spot as his lips and tongue teased her clit causing her to explode against his mouth.

Withdrawing his fingers, Edward pulled away from Bella, but only to move his dripping fingers to her lips. "Taste yourself." She obliged, sucking his fingers into her mouth, lapping up her sweet juices. "I need to be inside you now."

Nodding, Bella moved from the spot on the floor Edward had laid her, to straddle his lap. Without a second thought, she lowered herself onto his hard cock, taking him all the way. Both let out a deep groan, feeling the warmth and the stretch and the sensation of coming home. After a moment of just enjoying the feel of one another, Bella began to roll her hips against Edward's, rocking her pelvis in a circular pattern.

Edward clutched tightly to Bella's hips and back, helping guide her movements. "You feel so good, Edward. You feel too good," Bella gasped feeling her oversensitive nerve-endings scream for another release. She couldn't hold back, the feel of his beautiful cock buried deep within her, and the way her clit was grazed every time she pushed forward was too much to take. Bella came with a shriek.

"Oh yeah, come on my cock. I love your tight pussy milking my dick," Edward growled, his upward thrusts increasing as he bent his head to suck along Bella's neck to her breasts.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck," Bella chanted over and over as she felt another orgasm building.

"Fuck, baby, I'm gonna… oh," Edward grunted, his entire body tensing as his heat spilled into Bella forcing her to climax again.

Bella felt Edward collapse onto his back, pulling her atop him. Both were breathing heavily, drenched in sweat. "That was incredible," she barely managed to breathe out.

"Meet me again tomorrow," Edward demanded, his shaky breath warm against her forehead.

"Where?" She didn't even hesitate, wanting to be with him again.

Edward reached for his jeans, pulling his wallet from his back pocket. Opening it, he pulled out a business card handing it to Bella. "Meet me at this address at noon tomorrow."

She scanned the card with a smile. "You have your own photography studio."

"Yeah, it started out as a hobby after you left. Took a couple classes in school and really enjoyed it." Edward blushed as he spoke and Bella found it endearing. It was a strange thing, she'd never found anything endearing before.

It was those thoughts that had her scrambling from his lap, looking for her discarded panties. "I should probably get going."

"Uh, yeah, me too. Besides, I believe there's a showing on this place in an hour or so," Edward commented softly as redressed.

"What? A showing? You mean you don't live here?"

The blush was back as Edward rubbed the back of his neck. "No. I was walking earlier and saw the sign. When I saw you, I just wanted to be alone with you and this place came to mind. Are you mad?"

Bella laughed. "Absolutely not. This was fucking brilliant. Besides, thinking about it, I'd probably have felt like a slut for the first time in my entire life if you'd taken me you to your actual home."

They parted ways, him turning north, her heading back south toward the bookshop and her car. The promise to meet was heavy in the air. And it seemed the rest of the day and night slowly crept by until they were able to see one another again.

By noon the next day, Bella was walking up the pathway to Edward's studio. It was in a strip mall surrounded by florists and liquor stores. But Bella didn't care about the surroundings, she only cared about who was inside the studio.

"What exactly do you do with this studio?" she asked while removing her jacket.

"Several things," Edward began, his eyes following Bella's movements intently. "For instance, Tuesday and Thursday afternoon's I offer classes on how to properly use a camera. There are many people who merely think you point and shoot, but if you have an advanced lens, there's so much more to it than that." He pointed to a selection of cameras beneath a counter, as if to make his point. "I help people understand the many wonders photography can offer."

"Sounds exciting." She smiled at him sweetly, her eyes full of mischief as she delicately unbuttoned the first three buttons on her red lace blouse.

"It can be very… exciting," he murmured, his body closing in on hers. "Especially if the subject is like yourself; photogenic, and able to capture the lens like nothing else." His hand lightly cupped her cheek, caressing softly against her skin, making her feel as though his fingers could light her on fire. "I'm so very glad you came."

There was no small-talk after that. As Edward locked the door, Bella hopped up on the counter, her legs parted, the loose skirt she was wearing riding up her thighs with every swing of her legs. "Leave the blinds cracked a little, please?" she asked in a low voice, just as Edward moved to close them. "It's always a little more fun if there's a possibility of getting caught."

"Remind me to show you the roof later." He was stalking back toward her with purpose, the greens of his eyes almost completely lost to black lust. Claiming her mouth, he jerked her hips forward, lining her center up perfectly with his hardening member. With her hips gyrating against his body, he broke from her mouth with a hiss. "You are so fucking hot, and you get me so fucking hard."

"I've been soaking through my panties just thinking about being with you again," Bella began, biting her lip and gazing up at him through her eye lashes. "So I didn't wear any this time."

There was no fanfare. A loud growl erupted from Edward's chest as he jerked down his slacks and boxers, shoving Bella's skirt up out of his way before he plowed into her hard. A shudder ran through his body as he started thrusting his hips. "Your pussy feels so good, Bella, I can't get enough of it."

Hanging on for the ride, Bella groaned with every swirl of Edward's hips, every grind of his pelvis against her clit. "You fuck me so good, Edward, so very good." Her eyes fluttered closed, his hands gripping her hard. It was amazing what his body was doing to hers, how it was making her feel. She never wanted it to stop. But the erratic nature of Edward's thrusts was indicating that it would end soon. Loosening her grip on the counter, Bella reached between them, her index finger hitting her clit.

"That's it, baby, touch yourself for me," Edward breathed, his eyes focused on her hand. "Mmm, I'm gonna cum, baby. I'm gonna cum so hard for you."

And he did. Not wanting to be left out, Bella pinched her clit, and screamed his name, as she fell over the edge with him.

Sweaty and sated, his body resting weakly over hers, Edward chuckled against her still covered chest. "What's so funny?" Bella asked, brushing his hair back off his sweaty forehead.

"I was just thinking, I've wasted nearly ten years on the wrong thing trying to find the right again."

The smile that had graced Bella's face fell. She knew what he meant. Ten years of random fucks were satisfying, but nowhere near how good it felt to have Edward again. She really wished she'd found time to make it back to Washington before. "That just means we have some time to make up for." As he pulled away from her, adjusting his clothes, pulling back up his pants, Bella had an idea. "Are you free tonight?"

"Yeah, all week actually," he answered with an easy smile. "Why?"

"I uh, I have a room, a second apartment, really. My… sometimes I need to get away, write without interruption, so I have an apartment of my own. Meet me there?"

"Of course."

Her body was flushed as she walked into the apartment she shared with her husband. James was already home, watching ESPN, as though watching sports replays on television might somehow make him better at writing about sports played in person.

"The Mariner's replay game is over already. You're late," he grumped, not even turning to look her way. "And you reek of sex. Were you fingering yourself in the library again?"

Bella laughed, lighthearted and at complete ease. Edward wasn't the first time she'd secretly fucked around, though this time around meant more than the previous times, so it was easy to act as though she had simply got lost in a book while drinking her coffee. And Bella really didn't care to watch the rerun of a baseball game. "I simply… lost track of time," she sighed.

"What's for dinner tonight?"

"Oh, I'm meeting with my book club tonight, so you'll have to fend for yourself." Lying to James was as easy as breathing. He honestly thought he had stopped her "wicked" ways. He honestly believed he was enough for her appetite.

He thought he had complete control over her.

He had no idea.

Her apartment was right next to the Hilton. It was discreet, classy, and the bed was the best for fucking. Bella had never brought another man to her apartment, only women, as men always preferred the quickie in the front seat of their cars, so tonight was special. But it wasn't just for the setting that made the night special, it was also what Bella had in mind.

"This place is amazing." Edward marveled at her place, a smile lighting his face.

"Yeah, well, my mom's baseball playing boy toy helped me set up a really good savings account when I turned eighteen, and I was able to get this place using the interest. I'm sure a lot of the money in the account came from her man, seeing as she spent more time with him when I was growing up then she did with me."

"So it's like guilt money."

"Something like that," Bella shrugged. "I have no problem taking advantage of it. I think my mother understands my need for… quiet."

"Do you still have that need?" Edward breathed against her neck, as he pulled her toward her bed. "Do you still feel that need?"

"I have a request," she started, staring at his chest as he peeled away his shirt.

"Anything for you," he replied smiling at her.

Crawling toward him on the bed, Bella nipped at his earlobe. "I want you to fuck me in my ass."

His breathed hitched and his eyes widened slightly. "Have um… have you ever done that before?" She slowly and deliberately shook her head no. "Me either."

"Good, we can experience it together then." Her smile was big as she gripped his shoulders to pull him into a kiss.

She had a good supply of lubricant, as many of her dalliances with women involved some kind of toy. After wetting his dick with her pussy, and slipping a condom on since he wanted to enjoy her pussy later again, Edward crawled behind Bella, who rested on all fours for the occasion. "Tell me if I hurt you."

"I will. But you won't," she moaned, as his fingers found her hole.

It wasn't long before she was a writhing mess atop the bed, Edward's lubed-up fingers buried in her ass while she rubbed her clit. After asking if she was sure, Edward positioned himself and as gentle as possible pushed bit by bit into Bella's ass.

Once he was buried to the hilt, his pelvis pressed against her cheeks, Bella heard him release a shuddering breath. "It's so tight, I don't know if I can last long."

"Don't think, just fuck me."

And he did. Slow strokes in and out, had Bella wailing in pleasure, her fingers buried in her pussy as Edward's dick throbbed in her ass. It was a heady feeling, her fingers and his cock fucking her hard. As his grunts became more pronounced, Edward began to thrust harder, faster, pushing himself and Bella quickly over the edge.

Withdrawing and disposing of the condom, Edward pulled Bella to him, tenderly cradling her in his arms. "I can't believe we just did that. Are you hurt at all?"

She felt tender, a slight discomfort when sitting, but nothing that wouldn't go away within a short amount of time. With a smile playing over her lips, she looked up into those vibrant green eyes. "I'm perfect."

A look of deep concentration passed over Edward's face, one Bella felt she'd had on her own at one point, before he smiled brightly at her, his fingers lightly caressing across the apple of her cheek. "Yeah, me, too." They held one another for a moment longer, savoring the warmth but not commenting on the new feelings building. "So, what do you have in mind next?" Edward asked after another moment.

"I've always wanted to fuck in a library."

The following day they met at the public library, running to the back of the reference stacks, before fucking each other's brains out. And that night, Edward got his wish of taking Bella hard and fast atop the roof of his studio. Bella's screams and Edward's grunts were probably heard for miles as they reached their peaks.

As they lay in Bella's second apartment, their bodies sated for the moment, Edward sat up on his elbow, gazing down at Bella. "You enjoy being with women."

She felt her skin heat from a blush. "I do. There is something so amazing about the way a woman feels, the way she tastes, how soft she is." She closed her eyes for a moment, not remembering, just wondering. "Why do you ask?"

"Would you… I was wondering if you would be willing to be with another woman while I watched." His voice was tentative, as though afraid of asking. Perhaps it was her mini rant from days earlier when she complained of her husband always only wanting to watch.

"Did you have anyone in mind?" she asked. "Or would you prefer me to choose?"

Edward frowned for a moment, his eyes concentrating on the pillow behind her. But then his face cleared, and he smiled softly at her. "You choose, that way you pick someone you're attracted to."

Thinking for a moment, Bella found the perfect woman. "I know just the one. I've been delicately flirting with her for some time now. I see her at the coffeehouse every morning. I believe she's married, but I believe I can persuade her."

There was really no persuasion necessary. As soon as Bella asked Kate Hartwin, a blond haired, blue-eyed beauty, if she could borrow her morning paper to check the weather report, everything was set. As it turned out, even though Kate was happily married to a man named Garrett, she enjoyed experimenting with women. She'd never fully had sex with another woman; merely little make-out sessions, but had been secretly watching Bella and was very interested in what Bella could teach her.

After Bella informed her of Edward's idea, Kate agreed to meet the pair at Bella's apartment the following night.

"Do you only want to watch, or would you like to play too?" Bella asked, fluffing out her long hair. She wasn't vain; she just liked to look good, especially if she was going to have sex.

"Why don't we see where the night takes us," Edward answered, his fingers trailing down her sides. "Though just thinking about you with another woman is making me so fucking hard, I may need to fuck you before she gets here." And to make his point, Edward pushed his hips into her, his prominent erection pushing against his jeans.

"Oh my," Bella half gasped, half laughed. She planned to take him up on his offer, the idea of his arousal turning her on too, but just then, there was a knock on the door. "Hmm, looks like you may be joining after all," she whispered, running a finger along the bulge before dashing off to answer the door. "Kate! So glad you could make it!"

After brief introductions, and a glass of wine to loosen any nerves, Kate took the initiative, leaning across the sofa to kiss Bella softly. From that moment, soft moans spurred on by delicate caresses filled the room. As Bella taught Kate how to please a woman, Edward merely watched, silent but for a few groans that slipped through his lips. He didn't speak or command, he mere sat in a rocking chair beside the bed, watching as Bella spread Kate's legs so she could taste the blonds' pussy. It was when Bella spread her legs, guiding Kate's innocent face toward her dripping cunt, that Edward shoved his zipper down, pulling his hard cock out, stroking it slowly with every moan Bella gave out.

Once both women had been satisfied, Bella looked to Edward, urging him with her smile to come to her. She'd asked before Kate arrived if he'd ever had a threesome. His answer had been no, so Bella wanted to give him a present. "Would you like to taste Kate's pussy, Edward? It's very sweet." Guiding him to lay on his back, she moved Kate to straddle his face. She noticed his uncertainty before he cleared his features, gripping Kate's hips with his hands to work her with his tongue.

Bella watched, in fascination and something sort of uneasy she couldn't identify, as Edward's tongue darted out to lick the pink she'd only moments before had her face buried in. Not wanting to dwell on the unknown feeling, Bella took Edward's dick in her hands, stroking him firmly before wrapping her lips around the shaft. He was so hard; she knew he wouldn't last long.

"Fuck, Bella." He didn't finish the thought, just spurted into her mouth as Kate moved from his. As she swallowed, he pulled her to him, kissing her hard. "You are too good at that."

She merely laughed him off, and then noticed Kate, squirming from being left hanging. "Come here," she motioned. "Sit on the bed with your knees bent." Kate did as instructed, and Bella moved to position her own body the same way, only she pushed Kate's legs apart, shoving one between them. With a gentle scoot forward, Bella had her pussy pressed against Kate's. "I'm sure you've heard of the scissor?"

Kate nodded as Bella began to move her body, grinding and writhing until both fell over the edge.

After dressing, Kate took Bella's wrist, her eyes shy. "Have you… I mean I'm sure you have, but would you be interested in including my husband?"

"You mean as a foursome?" Bella heard her voice hitch slightly, having never participated in one before. At Kate's nod, Bella furrowed her brow. "Are you sure?"

"Well, Garrett has never really taken part, mostly just watching me, but I know he'd like to. And given the right people, I'm sure it wouldn't be… uncomfortable," Kate explained softly.

After a moment of silence, Edward spoke up first. "When would you like to do this?"

"Oh, um, I know it would be short notice, but what about tomorrow night?"

"Sure," Edward replied before Bella could even think to speak.

"Okay, great. See you guys tomorrow then." And with that, Kate grabbed her jacket and purse and left the apartment.

Turning to look at Edward, Bella cocked her head to the side. "Have you ever been with another man? Because I think that's what she was hinting at."

"N-no," he stuttered. "Have you ever wanted to watch something like that?"

"I've thought about it," Bella began, her hands running along the tight muscles in his stomach. "But I've only ever just thought. No one ever was willing to try." She kissed along his jaw, letting her right hand drop lower toward the growing bulge in his jeans. "Are you willing to try, Edward?"

Edward was a ball of nerves, Bella could tell, especially by the way his hair was standing on end due to his hands constantly running through it. She had told him multiple times that he didn't have to do anything he didn't want to. But for some reason, the idea that she wanted to watch was spurring him on.

It was awkward at first, the four of them sitting in Bella's little apartment, but after not being able to take much more of the silence, Bella moved to her mini bar, pulling out a bottle of wine. "How bout a drink to start the evening off?" she inquired, watching everyone agree.

After drinking down the whole bottle, and downing a second before moving on to whiskey, the discomfort seemed to have all but vanished, as light conversation was had, while gentle touches were given. But while the discomfort the situation had created had vanished, a new kind of tension took over. It wasn't long before Bella couldn't take anymore, dropping to her knees, in front of Kate, trying to loosen the strain. Slowly pushing Kate's skirt up, Bella let her fingers trail along the seam of Kate's thong panties.

At the sound of Kate's moans, Edward moved from his seat to kneel beside Bella. His mouth was on her neck, kissing and nipping, leaving wet heat in his path. "I want to lick you while you lick her," he murmured into her hair. She nodded and he continued, "I want her to blow Garrett at the same time."

At the sound of his name, Garrett moved closer to his wife, his blue eyes twinkling. Kate just smiled, letting Bella pull her to the floor. "I'll lie down, and Kate, I want you to straddle my face. Garrett, stand before her."

In an instant, clothes were shed, the wine and whiskey helping to ease everyone's inhibitions. Bella took a spot on the floor beside her coffee table pulling Kate atop her, their mouths connecting as hands roamed across their bodies. Just as Edward had requested, it wasn't long before Kate was straddling Bella's face, her pussy glistening with arousal and Bella's saliva. Garrett was standing before his wife, hard dick dripping with Kate's spit, and Edward, planted on the ground, his head buried between Bella's legs as he lapped up her pussy.

As deep breaths and heavy groans resounded through the room, both women climaxed, leaving Garrett panting, as Kate could no longer hold herself up. In a moment, in which Bella could only imagine being one of drunken lust-filled haze, Edward moved to kneel before Garrett. His hands shaking ever-so-slightly, Edward carefully took hold of Garrett's dick, stroking it slowly a few times.

Moving to rest beside Edward, Bella placed her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her with wild, uncertain eyes. "It's okay," she whispered, kissing softly against his cheek. "I'll help you."

And she did. Gently, Bella helped Edward work Garrett into a frenzy with just his hand, before helping him take Garrett's cock into his mouth. It was such a sight to behold, Bella thought she might come again just from the visual alone, and the sounds Garrett was making, sounds as a result of Edward's head bobbing while his mouth sucked, licked, and blew, it was too much. Lowering her body slightly, Bella angled herself just with Edward's crotch, pulling out his throbbing cock and taking it into her mouth.

He moaned from her tongue's ministrations, the sound causing Garrett to groan loudly and grip onto Edward's head as he began to thrust harder. It was such an erotic position to be in.

"That's it baby, fuck his mouth!" Kate exclaimed somewhere beside Bella. "Oh Garrett, I can't wait to watch you blow him."

It must have been the words from his wife, because not thirty seconds later, Garrett was pushing Edward away, and gripping his dick as thick spurts of white poured from the tip. Bella pulled away from Edward, his dick still rock hard and begging. But she wanted Kate to get her wish before Edward got his release. Helping Edward to stand, Bella pulled Garrett toward them, urging him to drop to his knees. "Time to return the favor."

Without hesitation, probably due to the climax he'd just reached, Garrett readily took Edward's cock into his hands, pumping him several times before almost greedily sucking him into his mouth.

"Fuck, Garrett, you look so fucking good sucking his big dick," Kate moaned, running her hands along her husband's shoulders. "Mm, I want him to fuck your mouth. Let him fuck your mouth." Bella watched as Kate guided Edward's hands to Garrett's head, helping him thread his fingers through the sandy blond hair, urging him on. Edward looked down at Bella, a questioning look on his face. She merely shrugged, letting him know it was okay.

And so he did. Letting his hips rock forward, Edward pounded into Garrett's mouth, the latter moaning with every forward thrust causing Edward's body to jerk. "You want to cum?" Bella asked, her lips teasing against his hip.

Edward didn't answer, just grunted, his eyes, closing with the tension of controlling his thrusts into Garrett's hot mouth.

"Watching him fuck your mouth is so hot, baby. Let him cum in it," Kate begged. "I want to watch you swallow his load."

Bella looked up at Edward, seeing the strain in his neck, before looking back toward his crotch. It really was hot watching a man blow him. And just like Kate, she really wanted to watch Garrett swallow. Standing, Bella grabbed Edward's face, pulling into a kiss, forcing him to lose his concentration and his load. He came with a deep grunt, deep in the back of Garrett's throat, hands still gripping.

As Edward stumbled away, Bella noticed Garrett was once again hard. She watched as Kate didn't think twice before dropping down and taking him into her mouth. Seeing Kate's pussy on display, Bella lowered her body down to lick along the slit. She didn't linger though, wanting to lavish attention on Edward for the feat he'd just accomplished.

"How did that feel?" she asked quietly, not wanting to be louder than Garrett's moans.

"Weird. Good." Edward seemed unsure of his answer. "It was fucking amazing, but so fucking weird too."

"Yeah? Well, it has made me so wet," she began, her hands trailing across her body, down between her legs. "Watching you suck his cock, and then watching as he sucked yours… oh my!"

Edward growled, pulling Bella's body over his so she was straddling his face. "I need to taste." As she gripped his hair, moaning from the way his tongue flicked her clit, Bella felt Edward reach up and pinch her pink nipples. "You want us to fuck."

She had thrown her head back in ecstasy, but jerked forward at his statement. "What?"

"That's next, right?" Edward seemed eerily calm, so Bella nodded slowly. "Let him do me first. Get it out of the way." And just like that, Edward moved to rest on his knees as Bella grabbed her lubricant and Garrett. "I want to eat you out too," Edward murmured, bring Bella to the floor before him. "It'll help me think about it less."

She nodded, spreading her legs for him just as Garrett moved to kneel behind Edward. "You're going to need to work him with your finger first. Get his body really lubed up, the condom too," Bella instructed as Garrett began to pour lube onto Edward's ass. Just as Garrett made contact, Edward dropped his head, kissing the inside of her thighs. "That's it, relax and take it slow."

With Garrett diligently working Edward's ass loose, Edward continued to feast upon Bella. It was at the moment Edward bit down on her clit that Bella knew Garrett had made penetration. Dropping his head from her body, Bella moved to the side, wanting a view. "Edward, baby, look at me," she whispered, her right hand between her legs as her fingers worked her pussy.

"Oh God!" Edward shouted, Garrett's cock sliding in and out of his ass while his eyes remained locked on Bella's fingers. It was the most bizarrely hot thing Bella had witnessed in her young life.

"I can't hold on much longer," Garrett demanded right before his body jerked hard, spilling into the condom.

As he pulled out of Edward, Bella could see Edward's throbbing erection dangling. She didn't want to waste any time, helping Edward to his knees, she grabbed a condom and sheathed his dick with it. "Just like with me," she whispered to him. "Garrett, get on your knees and give me the condom." Taking the latex, Bella spilled the semen onto Garrett's ass hole, before pouring lube onto Edward.

With determination, Edward used his dick to work Garrett loose before plunging into the other man's ass. Bella kissed Edward hard as he fucked Garrett, hearing for the first time, Kate speaking to her husband. It was incredible, watching Edward fuck Garrett. "He's not as tight as you were," Edward gasped into Bella's hair.

Bella just laughed softly. "You're gonna have to fuck me so hard when this is done."

"Deal." And with that, Edward came pushing Garrett away from him as he did.

After several minutes where no one moved, or said anything, Kate stood up, grabbing her clothes. Quietly she handed Garrett his and the two smiled shyly before quickly dressing and leaving.

"I can't believe I just did that," spoke Edward as soon as the door was shut. "I can't believe I did that. Did I really do that?" He didn't look at her as he asked. "Jesus Christ, I had a dick in my mouth. I had _my_ dick in another guy's mouth. Fucking hell, I let a man fuck me in the ass. And I fucked his too!" She could see it was the liquor wearing off, reality coming down on Edward, and his need to process, so Bella remained quiet. "What do I do now? I know I'm not gay, I love pussy too much, especially yours. But if that felt good, if I… liked it even a little bit?" He finally looked her way, his eyes pleading for answers. "What does it _mean_?"

With a soft smile, Bella caressed Edward's cheek. "It doesn't have to mean anything." She could see he didn't believe her. "Alright, look at it this way, I love fucking women. I love burying my face in their pussies, and having them lick mine. I love the way they feel. But I'm not a lesbian. My love of that doesn't define me as a person. It's just something I enjoy and don't apologise for." His eyes began clearing of some of the clouds. "You enjoyed yourself. It was fucking hot to watch, there's nothing wrong with that. And if you want to do it again, that's okay. If you don't, then that's okay too."

"I had sex with a man," Edward stated again, though this time, there was less panic in his voice.

"You did. And I licked Kate's pussy again," Bella shrugged, wanting to keep Edward from freaking out again. As his body began to relax against her, the tension finally leaving his form, Bella also relaxed. It wasn't a big deal to her and she didn't want it to be a big deal to him. If he liked it, he liked it. There was no harm in that. "I wouldn't be surprised it I never saw her again," Bella mused.

That week was the first time in ten years that Bella was able to be with Edward again. It was the first time she'd had anal sex, the first time she shared a threesome with Edward, and the first time she'd participated in a foursome. It was the first time she'd ever watched two men blow and fuck. It was the first time she'd been so aroused she could barely breathe, and the first time she'd ever been truly satisfied in ten long years.

After spending the rest of the night fucking like the world was ending, Bella fell asleep in Edward's arms. They both awoke around noon, the light of the midday sun shining hard into the room.

It seemed to bring light to other things as well.

"What's his name," Edward suddenly asked.

Bella didn't need to ask who he was talking about. She'd been waiting for this conversation all week. "James Traynor. He writes a sports column for the Seattle Something or other. He hates that I have a healthy… appetite. He would rather I be boring and sexless since that's what he's become."

"Bella _Traynor_," Edward spoke, his voice thick with disgust.

"Bella _Swan_," she clarified. "I never took his name. I like who _I_ am. My independence is too important to me to give over to some _man_."

"Angela Webber, she's a real estate agent. I should've said so, but it was her company's house showing we went to that first day. She didn't take my name either," Edward sighed. "Not that I wanted her too. We're a marriage of convenience, since her parents hate her "true love" Ben Cheney because he doesn't have a rich family. She's been with him this week. I didn't have anything better to do, since the right one seemed to have gotten away, and she wanted to please her parents."

"All my friends were getting married. They all said how much _fun_ it was. I felt left out," Bella admitted trying to not smile at his "one" comment. "We're idiots."

"That we are."

Edward's wife returned to town the following day. She wanted to discuss the pros and cons of their marriage as if talking about how wrong it was would make it better. James went out of town for an away game, and Bella was left restless. This time was different though. Instead of wanting to go out and search for a beautiful able and willing body, Bella felt her urges demand Edward's presence. Never before had her mind and lust been so concentrated.

Only, Bella was beginning to wonder if it was just lust she was feeling.

Two days went by that Bella had no contact with Edward. Two days passed in which her imagination began to paint pictures filled with jealousy. She imagined Edward with his wife, making love, laughing, being together. She imagined him out with other women instead. All made her angry; all made her question what she was feeling. In all her life, in all her interactions, Bella never felt much dependency on anyone. She loved being with someone and was fine with never seeing them again.

But it simply wasn't that way with Edward.

It was the start of the third day that Bella woke with a start, James touching her thigh. She quickly shoved away his hand, feeling repulsed at the thought of them on her body. It was so backward, her thinking, the idea of her _husband's_ hand on her being wrong, that made Bella make an instant decision.

"I was a divorce," she blurted, scrambling from bed. Shaking her head, she looked at James, his mouth open in shock. "Or an annulment would work better. It's only been six months, that can happen, right?"

"I go away for a couple days and you want to break up with me?" James questioned, astonishment clear in his voice.

"No, that's not it at all." Bella closed her eyes, trying to push green eyes out of her mind so she could focus. "I like sex, James. _Lots_ of it. I like having sex with lots of different people," she started, though realized halfway through her statement, that wasn't entirely true anymore. She really enjoyed sex with one specific person more than a bunch of random people. "You don't understand me and I only really married you because I was bored."

"That was harsh. You were bored?" She could see the pain in his eyes her words had created. She felt bad, but only so far as to know she had to defend herself.

"I made an arrangement to fuck other people before agreeing to be your girlfriend! And I never gave it up, I only told you I stopped," she rushed out.

"You haven't stopped? You've been cheating on me?"

"I said I stopped because you were freaking me out. All you wanted to do was watch, and talk. You talked so much it made me almost dislike sex." Bella hung her head. It was wrong to "cheat" on her husband, and she had been. It was wrong to marry him in the first place when she didn't want to. There were many things wrong here. But she couldn't live in the past. "I want us to be done."

For several minutes, James just sat staring at her. When he finally spoke, it wasn't what she was expecting. "Who is he?"

"What?"

"Each day you've come home reeking of sex. But the smell is always the same, always masculine. And I doubt you'd be doing this if there wasn't someone out there teasing your twat for you on a regular basis. So, who is he?"

Bella watched as James crossed his arms over his chest, as though pleased with himself. She wasn't ashamed of Edward, so she wasn't going to hide. "A guy I met and spent the summer with when I was fourteen. He was my first." She looked down at her hands, scared of what wanted to come out of her mouth next. "He's the only man I've ever really loved."

"How sweet," James sneered and then was silent again for several moments. "If I give you what you want, you have to give me one last thing I want."

She could tell by the glint in his eyes that he would not budge on this. She would have no other option but to agree to his terms. Just like when he said he wanted to watch, she couldn't back out. "Fine. What do you want?"

It was a full week before Bella heard from Edward again. Her heart ached, but rather than fully admit to why, she made herself imagine it was heartburn from something she'd eaten.

When she finally did see him, she was sitting at the window in the coffee shop, reading. Her heart fluttered rapidly and butterflies filled her belly. He carefully joined her at her table, his eyes down, avoiding. "I'm sorry."

She looked up, shocked by the tone in his voice. "Sorry?"

"For being away for so long, for not calling," he whispered, still not looking at her. "I tried, but she wouldn't leave me alone!"

"Edward, what's going on?" Bella asked quietly. Part of her was afraid of the answer. She knew she felt something more than lust for this man, and even though it scared her, she wanted him to feel that way too. But looking at him, she was beginning to wonder if her feelings were one-sided.

"Angela, she wouldn't leave me alone. She kept talking to me, trying to get me to talk to her. She wanted me to be okay with her having Ben on the side while I sat and waited around like a dick." He was angry now. "She honestly had the audacity to be pissed off when I said I should be able to fuck around then too. I mean she doesn't know that I do, but that's not the point. The point is she wants me to be all fucking devoted to this shit while she gets hers."

Bella felt her mind reel. This Angela was some bitch. All she had to deal with was an apathetic husband. Edward on the other hand…. "What happened?"

Edward sighed heavily, his shoulders straightening slightly. "I told her I wanted a divorce. Well, I said annulment since we haven't been together that long. She's going to sign the papers as soon as she gets them. She knows I'd tell her parents about Ben if she doesn't and Angela doesn't like to look bad." At her small gasp, he finally raised his eyes to hers. Scooting forward on his chair, Edward grabbed Bella's hands. "I told her there was someone else I wanted to be with. I told her there was someone I was in love with."

"I love you, too."

Time seemed to slow down and speed up all at once. One moment, Bella was locked in Edward's gaze, his words permeating through her shaking mind, and the next, they were a heap of tangled limbs and heavy groans. His hips thrust against her hard as she bit his collarbone. They both released together, a mess of sweat and satiation.

Lying with her head on Edward's chest, Bella lightly let her fingers trail along his abdomen. "I asked James to give me a divorce too," she murmured.

"Yeah?" Edward tilted her chin up, catching her eyes. He had a smile on his face. He had a smile on his face and look in his eyes that made her feel warm inside. She was almost afraid she was going to wash it away.

"He has a request before he agrees," she began, trying to hide her eyes from him.

"What sort of request?" There was hesitance in his voice, and Bella hated putting it there.

Pulling away to sit up, Bella held the bed sheet to her body, as she gazed down at Edward. "I hate this. I hate that I agreed because I know it's the only way he'll agree," she sobbed.

"Just tell me what he wants of you," Edward begged, fear creeping into the hesitancy. "I mean does he… does he want… you? Does he want to be with you?"

A shiver ran through her body at the thought. "No, it's nothing like that. It's just… he just wants to… watch." She sucks in a quick breath, bracing for a reaction. But all Edward does is frown. "He wants to watch… us. See why I'd want to leave him," she laughed, the thoughts so preposterous.

"O-kay," Edward started, his frown still in place as he seemed to process. "So what you're saying is your husband wants to watch me fuck his wife. Your husband wants to watch me lick his wife's pussy, watch her suck my cock? Am I getting this right?"

Bella laughed. "Basically that is his request."

"Hmm, perhaps I should take him up on his offer then," was all Edward said as he reached for Bella, pulling her back to him, his lips crashing against hers as he slid down her body, toward the apex of her thighs.

"I don't know why this is what you want," Bella stated, her arms across her chest, as she sat in front of James. Edward was set to arrive at any moment, and when Bella spoke with him last night, he said he had a surprise. Having never liked surprises before, Bella felt uneasy about it. In fact, she felt uneasy about the whole damn thing, straight from James making the request to Edward accepting it so comfortably. "What do you get from this exactly?"

James just laughed. "Oh sweetheart, don't you get it?"

"Get what?"

"I see the way you look when you talk about this guy. Truthfully, in all the time I've known you, never once have you looked that way." Bella figured she probably looked confused right now so James continued. "You've fucked around with so many people in the time we've known each other. You've told me about some of them, but never have your eyes lit up. This guy must be something to make you look like a fucking kid on Christmas every time you bring him up or think about him. Like, maybe he has a good sized dick and you just can't let it go. Or maybe his tongue is made of gold or something.

"So I wanna see it. I wanna know what's so fucking special about this guy that you want to throw _our_ life away," he huffed out, his arm crossing over his chest. She could see his eyes form slits, his temper rising. "You see, I figure with me there, you won't be able to handle it. Yeah sure, you like to fuck, and you like people watching you on occasion, but with me there, you won't be able to handle the emotions behind it. You love me, you _married_ me, and at the end of the day, he's not man enough for you. You'll get bored eventually and want a new toy to play with. That's the real reason you can't have me there, your emotions are too deep for me. I want a first row seat to your letdown."

Bella had to reign in everything in her power not to burst out laughing. James really thought those things? He truly believed the bullshit he'd just spewed? He actually believed it all? "Wait a minute. Let me see it I have this straight," she started, a small giggle managing to escape. "You honestly think I stopped having you in the room while I fucked around because my feelings for you are so deep that I felt guilty? Did you really not hear a word I said the other day?"

"What? The part where you said you stopped cause it was awkward? Bella, please, like I'd believe that." He just shook his head at her and Bella began to wonder if his job as a sports writer had caused him to get hit in the head with a ball or something. In all the time she'd known James Traynor, he'd never been delusional. "Just wait, I know you. Way better than some teeny bopper crush does."

Just as she was about retort, there was a knock at the door. "I think you've lost your mind. I don't know when it happened, but I'm sure as shit glad I can see it before it's too late," she commented just before opening the door with a gasp. There before her, stood Edward in all his beauty, and a fiery red-head hanging onto his arm. If this was the surprise, Bella was not pleased. "Our company has arrived," she said sharply, holding the door open.

"Thank you for inviting us in," Edward nodded, his demeanor calm.

"Sure. James, this is Edward. Edward, this is James," Bella introduced them, watching the awkward handshake, before turning to the redhead. "And you are?"

"Oh, forgive me. This is Victoria. She comes _highly_ recommended," Edward smiled and then winked at Bella. Victoria just preened in front of James, cluing Bella in on her recommendation. It was too bad James wouldn't know the truth until payment was due.

"Hello, Victoria. Are you Edward's girlfriend?" James asked though he looked at Bella as though to make a point.

"I could be. But let's see where the night takes us, shall we?" she replied with an easy smile that James completely misinterpreted. "You have a very lovely home," Victoria said, smiling brighter at James.

"Thank you. Please come in. Would you like a drink?" James replied leading the fiery redhead into the apartment further.

"What is this?" Bella asked Edward in a hushed whisper.

"Well, I got to thinking the other day. You said he likes to watch. Maybe that's because there's never anyone else for him to…entertain." Edward pointed off toward Victoria, watching as her hands ran along James' arm. "It could make this less awkward if he's busy at the time."

Bella laughed, a smile lighting her face. If it wasn't for the sweetness from Edward trying to make a bad situation less uncomfortable, it was the whole idea. "That's so fucking brilliant. I can't believe I never thought of it before."

"I'm sure you had better things to think about," Edward smirked. It made Bella feel good that neither felt jealous for what was in the past. They'd both had their fair share of partners; it was useless to dwell on it. "And just so you know, the papers have been signed and filed. I'm done." He held up his left hand, empty of the ugly wedding band.

"I'd kiss you right now if I didn't think James were watching and would ruin it," Bella laughed lightly. "I don't want to do this. I hope you know that. I love what we've done, and this feels wrong. It feels like we're tainting it. As weird as that sounds considering we've been committing adultery."

For a moment, Edward just stared at Bella, his eyes roaming over her form, but mostly just looking at her. He seemed to be taking her in and it both thrilled and unnerved her.

"I've never felt this way about anyone before. Everything will be okay."

"I know. You're it for me, too." Bella took in a heavy breath, reading herself almost as if for battle. "So, when does she expect to be paid? Is it right after, before, or does she have a mail-in option?"

Edward laughed. "I believe she'll ask after. Why?"

"I just can't wait to see his face."

It should have been awkward. It should have taken forever for the groping and teasing and kissing to start. But just as Edward had said, Victoria was highly recommended. After a few drinks, she had managed to get James straddled on the sofa, his face planted between her expensive breasts, paying no mind to anyone else. At least at first.

"You know, for someone who claims he's so great, you sure are keeping away," James stated looking at Bella. "Come on now; show me what's so fucking fantastic."

It was the way he said it, drunken slurs slipping out and lust filled eyes peering at her that made Bella not reply with harsh words. James never could handle liquor and Victoria seemed to be enjoying giving him plenty. So instead of playing into his game and talking back, Bella pulled Edward towards her, locking her lips with his. James wanted to play dirty, wanted to make her think he had her pegged. He wanted to believe she couldn't do this because of him.

He thought he had all the control.

He couldn't have been more wrong.

"Take off your pants," she said to Edward, her voice thick with lust. The fire building in her stomach at the challenge James had thrown down was fueled by Edward and her never-ending want of him. If James didn't think she could fuck Edward and love every second of it, he was thinking wrong. "I need to suck your cock, baby."

"You're gonna let me fuck that pretty little mouth of yours? Hmm? Such a good girl," Edward murmured, caressing Bella's cheeks as his jeans and boxers dropped to his ankles, Bella sinking to her knees before him. She could see he was trying to play her game, she could see he was trying to lose himself in the moment. "Come on, baby, let me feel that hot little mouth wrapped around my cock."

With a smirk, Bella leaned forward, gently kissing the tip, watching as Edward's growing erection twitched at the contact. She really loved his dick. Bella always enjoyed giving blow jobs, but there was something better about giving one to Edward. Perhaps it was the way he started slow, loving the torture she too enjoyed. Or perhaps it was just because it was him on the receiving end, and Bella had always loved Edward and giving him pleasure.

"Mmm, your cock is so big, Edward," Bella cooed in between running her tongue along the length of the shaft. She knew she was laying it on thick, and could see Edward wanted to laugh at her comment, but she didn't care. What was it they say? If you can laugh during sex, you've picked the right partner, or something along those lines. "Edward, you taste so good. I love sucking your dick."

"Oh yeah," Edward grunted, his eyes closing while his hands moved to her head, guiding her slowly. "Oh that's it, Bella. That's it, baby. Your mouth feels so fucking good."

From her spot on her knees, Bella could see through her periphery James watching her. There had been times when she'd had to fake it with him, so she knew he didn't know she was being deliberately ridiculous, though she was fully working on bringing pleasure to Edward regardless. Still it was funny to her, his eyes watching, gazing onto what she was only capable of with Edward.

"Fuck her mouth, harder. My Bella likes it rough," James commented from his spot on the sofa, his eyes peering around Victoria. "She really likes it when you pull really hard on her hair."

Ignoring the commentary from James, Bella looked up at Edward. She could tell, as she swirled her tongue around the tip of his dick, that he knew her better than that. He knew she could handle rough, but only to a certain degree. He knew she liked her hair pulled, but only if he massaged her head where the tug was. He knew he could fuck her mouth and that she would lap him up eagerly.

"Fuck, Bella, you're gonna make me cum so hard," Edward cried as his grip tightened in her hair. His thrusts because harder, his hips bucking more forcefully toward her face as she took him down her throat as far as she could. After a couple more thrusts, Edward spurted out with a gasp, his orgasm rocking his body forcefully, while Bella swallowed every last drop. "Oh my fuck." Edward pulled Bella from off her knees, kissing her hard. "Fuck, I love you," he whispered, his hands rubbing at the back of her head.

"Does that turn you on, James?" Bella heard Victoria ask. "Hmm? You want someone to suck your cock too?" James only grunted in response as Victoria slinked down his body to settle between his legs. She turned to quickly look toward Bella and Edward, shooting Bella a quick wink, before moving to remove James's pants. "I bet you taste divine."

Bella didn't have time to think about the wink, because Edward was pulling down her pants, and tossing aside her g-string before positioning her on the floor right in front of James. From what she could tell, Edward no longer seemed to be playing; he was full on in the moment. And that turned her on even more. "I'm gonna lick this pretty pussy now, Bella. I'm gonna fuck it with my tongue and make you scream my name."

As her legs were spread wide, Bella ripped her tank top over her head, her creamy breasts bouncing at the movement. She knew Edward liked to tease her nipples when he went down on her, and Bella did not want to miss an opportunity to have his hands on her. As Edward ran his nose along the inside of her thighs, all thoughts of James and one-upping his ego fled her mind.

"You like that baby? You like when I flick your clit with my tongue?" Edward hummed against Bella's pussy. She ground her hips against his face, feeling his hands work their way to her tits.

"Oh yeah, suck my monster cock!" James exclaimed, from nearby. Bella opened her eyes to notice him standing near her head, Victoria on her knees sucking James hard. "You're such a good cock sucker. That's it; circle the head with your tongue. It likes that." James was watching her now as he spoke. "Bite her clit real hard, Edward. She really likes that."

Bella knew that Edward knew that wasn't true. Instead, he nibbled lightly on the bud, sucking it into his mouth before letting his teeth graze across. "Oh, Edward, yes, just like that." His fingers had started teasing her entrance, slowly circling before finally filling her. Edward knew immediately where to go to find her G-Spot and so while his tongue tickled her clit, his fingers fucked her until she was gushing against his chin.

And Bella, for her part, did scream out Edward's name, as her hands gripped his hair.

Out of breath, Bella sat up, ignoring the slurping noises Victoria was making as she worked to get James off. A slight tinge of guilt surged through Bella. James always was a tough one to blow. Regardless, he seemed to be enjoying himself.

"You need to fuck her now." The voice came suddenly, and crudely. Bella looked up at Edward, noticed he was again hard, and then looked back at James. "Bella has always been a little slut. She likes it hard. She likes fucking. She says you're so great at it, you need to fuck her. Let me see what's so damn special," he said through grunts. Bella noticed his hands weaved throughout Victoria's hair, the fiery red tangled against the pale skin. "Fuck her!"

It was with that yell, that demand, that Bella felt dirty. She turned to look at Edward and saw a small smile take to his lips. "It's okay. It'll all be over soon," he whispered to her. "It's all gonna be okay. I promise." He kneeled on the floor between her legs, pushing them apart so he could settle. "I love you, Bella." With those words, he pushed into her.

As Edward diligently worked her body, Bella heard James giving commands. "That's right; fuck my wife's tight pussy. Slam your cock into her hard!" James still had his hand in Victoria's hair, still pushed his hips at her face. "Oh yeah, that's it, fuck my wife, ungh, fuck her good."

"Oh fuck," Bella gasped as Edward changed his angle, lifting her hips to brace them on his. "Oh right there," she cried her nails digging into his arms.

"You see, my little slut likes it rough," James groaned out.

"You like watching your wife fuck someone else, don't you? You like watching another man stick his dick in her mouth, in her pussy. Mm, yeah you do," Victoria purred out as she started stroking James with her hand. "Edward fucks Bella so good. Hear those sounds she's making? Hear those groans he can't contain? Yeah, she loves his cock in her pussy."

So absorbed in one another, both Bella and Edward missed the second wink Victoria threw their way. They also missed the moment when she told James how much he would owe her and that she had divorce papers for him to sign on Bella's behalf. Lost to the two lovers was James unconditionally swearing to do whatever Victoria wanted as long as she wouldn't stop jerking his dick.

Just as James grunted out his release into Victoria's waiting hand, Bella tightened around Edward, gasping as he poured into her.

"Now, if you don't mind, that'll be $1,500 please? Oh and don't forget to sign right on the dotted line," Victoria rose from her knees, pulling a handkerchief from her purse as she pushed Bella's divorce papers in front of James.

"Why should I sign those? And what the fuck? Fifteen hundred dollars for what?" James demanded, his body back on the sofa away from Bella's head.

"You owe me that amount for my services," Victoria answered calmly. "And secondly, I'd really sign those if I were you. I've heard it can be considered illegal to pay for services of a sexual nature. Your job may have a problem with that."

At seeing James gaping, Bella felt Edward tug her to him. "I told you I had a surprise and that everything would be okay."

James signed the papers immediately, the fear of what would become of his career prominent. He didn't say anything to Bella, his tirade directed at begging to keep the whole thing a secret so the paper wouldn't find out. Bella didn't even stop to see if he would pay, she simply grabbed clothes, grabbed Edward, and the papers and darted from the apartment she no longer cared to live in. She would buy new stuff if she needed to.

With their marriages dissolved, and nothing holding them back, Edward whisked Bella away to Hawaii for a vacation. The vacation turned into a permanent stay. Yes, they'd reconnected. Yes, they'd found the love they always felt was out of reach. But it was time to relearn one another, and on a clean slate. And nearly a year after reconnecting, it was time to be just for each other.

"I'm gonna ask you to marry me, Bella. I'm gonna ask and you're going to say yes and then we're going to have a quick ceremony against this waterfall." Edward has a smile stretching across his face as he spoke.

"Oh yeah? Are we gonna fuck underneath that waterfall once we're officially tied to one another?" Bella questioned cheekily.

"Would you have it any other way?"

"Silly me. Yes, Edward Cullen, I will be your wife."

"Good. I can't wait either."

"Bella Cullen has a nice ring to it. Don't you think?"

"What happened to being independent? What happened to not wanting the last name?"

"You don't want me to have your last name?"

"Don't be ridiculous. Of course I want you to take my name. I was just making sure you would." He huffed out a breath before motioning toward a man waiting in a nearby car. "I mean you did give me that whole spiel last year about not taking what's his name's last name and all."

"I don't feel tied down with you or bound in the bad sense of the term. You let me be who I am. You let me do _whoever_ and _whatever_ I want. And I love every second of it."

"Oh yeah, me too." They both laughed, kissing softly. "All right then, Miss Swan. Let's do this. Reverend, you can begin now."

"Dearly beloved…." They recited their vows, promising to love, honor, and cherish one another. They promised to always be honest in every endeavor, and to be themselves because that's what made them fall in love to begin with. And just before they were pronounced husband and wife, they promised to never stop loving and wanting one another. "You may now kiss your bride."

Nodding his head, Edward smiled at Bella, pulling her toward him, her long flowing white sundress dancing in the light wind. "I love you, Mrs. Cullen," he sighed just as his mouth descended on hers. "What shall we do for our honeymoon?" Edward asked, breaking away just in time to watch their wedding officiator leave.

"Well, I was thinking, my yoga instructor, Rosalie, and her husband, Emmett. And then there's that cute cowboy horse riding instructor, Jasper and his wife, Alice," Bella hummed. "I've always wanted to have an orgy."

Edward just laughed. "Ask, and you shall receive." And with that, his mouth was once again on hers, guiding Bella back and toward the waterfall.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading. Let me know what you thin ;)<em>


End file.
